gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1
Giant Tortoise Style is the first chapter of the Gamaran series. Front Page Gama draws his sword, while cherry blossom come in through an open window. Summary Naoyoshi comes to the Ogame Dojo with the Hyuuga brothers to explain his situation. After Naoyoshi talks with the previous master, Gama agrees to go with him. Plot Naoyoshi approaches the front gate of the Ogame School. He then thinks about Jinsuke Kurogane and his reputation. Nayoshi then tell the Hyuuga brother that they are going in. The brothers comment about the gate, and then remind Naoyoshi about their pay. Naoyoshi then tells them that he will pay them once he sees Jinsuke's strength. When the Hyuuga brothers decides to head in, Gama stops them. Naoyoshi is shock to sees him and wonders why a kid is their. Gama then tells them that they can't get in unless they pass their test. Kosaburou decides to face him and even tells him that he would not draw his sword. Kosaburou then tells him that he was kidding and draws his sword, but Gama stops his draw and hits him in the stomach. Naoyoshi is amazed by what he did and thinks about it. Gama then tells them that they pass and takes them in. While they get inside, Senka apologizes for Gama's actions and greets them. After Gama comments on Senka's appearance, Senka asks what Naoyoshi wants. Naoyoshi then tells them that he wants to meet Jinsuke, but they tells him that he is not here. Masato then get angry and insults the Gama, which Gama then get excited and challenges him to a fight. Naoyoshi then thinks about both Gama and Masato's strength. Gama then insults Masato after Masato breaks the tip of his wooden sword. Masato then charges at Gama, which Gama attacks him. When Gama tries to step back, he notices that Masato had grabbed his hand. Masato then sends Gama flying with a sword swipe. Masato then kicks Gama into a wall. Masato then walks away after thinking that Gama is dead but is shocked when Gama stands up. Senka then tells Naoyoshi to not worry and then informs him about the Dojo. Senka also informs him that Gama is the son of Jinsuke Kurogane. Gama then takes the stance of the Ikazuchi Kata. When Masato goes to attack, Gama head butts Masato's fingers. Gama then breaks Masato's ribs with the hilt of his sword. Gama then tries to finish Masato off but Naoyoshi blocks his attack. Naoyoshi then compliments Gama's strength. Oizumi Kamedenbou then enters and calls himself a retired a old man. Senka then informs Naoyoshi that Kamedenbou his her father and the previous leader of the Ogame School. After they help Masato, Naoyoshi hands a letter to Kamedenbou. Kamedenbou then reconizes the handwriting and says that Yukio is Naoyoshi's mother. Naoyoshi then informs them about his mother and that he is the son of Washitzu Naosata. Naoyoshi then informs them about a tournament to decide the strongest school in Unabara. Naoyoshi then asks Gama to join him, which Gama agrees to. Kamedenbou then yells at Gama, which Gama says that this tournament would help him become the strongest. Gama and Naoyoshi then leave the Ogame Dojo for Jouka. Characters *Washitzu Naoyoshi *Jinsuke Kurogane (Mentioned) *Hyouga Kosaburou *Hyouga Masato *Gama Kurogane *Senka *Oizumi Kamedenbou *Yukio (Mentioned) *Washitzu Naosata Techniques Ogame School *Ikazuchi Kata Battles *Gama Kurogane vs. Kosaburo Hyuuga *Gama Kurogane Vs. Masato Hyuuga Category:Chapter